Immortal
by twiniitowers
Summary: A little story for Halloween. Please be kind - read and review.
1. Immortal

**Immortal**

**One shot**

**Told in Eric's POV (until he leaves the scene)**

_Oh…I'm weak. I can't move. I can think but I'm utterly frozen. It's wonderful._

_That night was magic and while it wasn't sexual, it awakened sexual feelings in me that I never even knew I _

_had. I'm like a mannequin at the kitchen table; I'm drained like an old flashlight battery. Donna and Jackie are _

_there and they're just as fragile as me. I'm not jealous. Donna said "sch"…Jackie said, "la." – late for school? _

_Mom smiled at me and left the room as if this was normal thing to her. What? Was I the last one to know? My _

_hand is clutching a spoon in my cereal bowl; I can turn it ever so lightly as we all sit there. Hyde came in wearing_

_ a black t-shirt and jeans and sat down next to me in Kitty's chair. I could feel a small burst of energy flow _

_through my legs as it traveled upward; I was coming back to normal. I wondered why he drank coffee or ate a _

_piece of bacon. I have a great deal many questions as I returned to my status quo, as did Donna and Jackie. _

_Hyde looked at them with piercing eyes and they said they were going to be late for school. They wanted to run,_

_ Donna spoke about joining the basketball team, Jackie wanted to be the best little cheerleader. I even thought _

_about athletics. I don't know why I let my mind ask him, but I did…may I talk?_

"Forman, of course you can talk."

"Are you going to school today?"

"Not really. Neither are you."

_That was fine by me._

"I have many questions."

"Ask them."

_Hyde was going to talk? Reveal stuff? It was so anti-Hyde._

"Why are you eating?"

"I like how it tastes."

"When did this happen?"

"Last month."

"How come you don't seem like your normal angry at the world self?"

"Because, I was chosen."

"You're so matter-of-fact, Hyde. It's really creepy."

"What's creepy is that you think it is such. It's not. Want to see something cool?"

"Sure."

"Get me a steak knife out of the drawer."

_He wanted me to walk and move around that part I got. It's the little things I am having trouble grasping. I gave_

_ Hyde the knife and watched as he cut himself above the wrist, no matter how hard he did it; no blood came out,_

_ anything, not even a scratch._

"That's not a real knife!"

"Cut yourself then…. just your finger."

I took the knife and called his bluff. Motherfucker…that hurt…. Hyde grabbed a paper napkin and wrapped my

index finger. I walked to the drawer to get the first aid kit and I was surprised when he took care of my wound.

"You didn't suck my blood."

"I'm **not **a vampire. I'm still me, just different, Forman."

"Who chose you and for what purpose?"

"That you can't know. How can I explain it in terms that you understand? Just know it's not for the empire, think

of me as more the rebel alliance type." Hyde said

"If you're immortal how come you…you know that thing we did last night?"

"It's complicated."

_I'm not stupid._

"I know you're not stupid. It makes me stronger…"

"Where are Fez and Kelso?"

"Fez is hiding because the thinks I'm Satanic and Kelso well he's ignorant…"

"Is he going to die?"

"Eventually….relax Forman, not by me or anyone else in this…just in the fact that most will someday."

"I wish you would do something Hyde-like and throw something."

_He laughed._

"That Hyde is gone…it's like I get to be me without all of that negativity in the way. You understand?"

Not really.

"Well you need to go to the store for your Mother, money's on the counter…. Walk, don't take the car, you're not

fully back yet."

"Does the prospect of living forever scare you?"

I mean we are supposed to be scared of dying, not the reverse.

"No. And get this, the ages we are chosen are the ages that we get to stay."

_I kissed him on the cheek. I knew one thing. I loved last night. It was so great. It was like I was a big sheet of _

_bubble wrap and Hyde popped every single bubble in me. The release was fabulous. I don't know what _

_happened or what he was chosen for and by whom, but I like this Hyde. No that's not true, I love this Hyde _

_more. He's different. And he's on the side of the good, so there's nothing to be afraid of._

Kitty came into the kitchen.

"Hi, Steven, no school for you today?"

"No. I sent Eric to the store."

"Is he walking?"

"Yes."

She put her hands on Hyde's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Good for you."

Kitty was chosen as well. She didn't have her menopausal angry moods and didn't want to walk out of any crazy

doors. Kitty and Hyde accepted their mission. She still had a job to do as a nurse at Point Place General Hospital

so she left the house knowing that Eric and/or Red would clean up the mess.

"Bye, Steven."

"Bye, Mrs. Forman."

Hyde stood up when he saw Red enter the kitchen; he seemed stop by the stove.

"St-"

"It's okay, Red," Hyde held his hand, it would help accelerate matters, "Did you like it?"

"y-e"

"You'll be back to normal in a few minutes. Do you want to keep holding my hand?"

He didn't want the old guy, his father figure, to be scared in any way. There wasn't anything to be fearful of.

"No."

"As you wish," Hyde let go. "Eric is going to the store, he'll help you clean up, it's important to keep your levels

up."

What are you going to do? Red asked telepathically.

"Watch TV, same as I always do."

Hyde smiled as he walked to the basement and for Forman's eventual return home to the nest. The thing that

Eric, Jackie, and Donna and that he presumed Red with Kitty liked was only a perk. It really had nothing to do

with the mission or why he was one of the chosen. It was just a little extra in the way that a cow has 4

stomachs it define what a cow was.

What really mattered was that no harm would ever come to any of the mortals that he knew and cared for.

_**Not ever, unless someone crossed him.**_

Hyde hoped that Eric would be coming home from the store soon so that they could debate who was hotter

Jeannie or Samantha.

It would be a good way to spend the day.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Just a lame little idea I had. Please be kind. I know it's not that good. But I had an idea and **

**went with it. Please join our '70s fan fic forum; the URL will be in the reviews section of this story. Thank **

**you. **

**Bonus second chapter coming soon – Someone crosses a line. **


	2. Bonus 2

**Author's Note: This is not a vampire story. Hyde told Eric in chapter 1 that he wasn't one. But I did steal**

**something from a documentary I saw on A&E. Plus a concept from a horror movie that was on cable.**

**Bonus 2  
**

**BREAK  
**

Eric didn't give it much thought it was just a new kind of normal. Kelso didn't want to hang out in the basement

anymore and as long as their women to satisfy and placate to him he'd be just fine. They haven't seen Fez since

this happened. Jackie was very defensive and wanted Hyde to herself. He was content to let that happen. Eric

finished his root beer through the bendy straw at the Hub listening to Donna complain about how the he who

kissed her ass for years was suddenly not good boyfriend material.

"You want to break up with me?" Eric said. Again. This time the words came from her,

but the results were still the same.

"You aren't going to tell Hyde are you?"

"I think you are aware that he probably already knows."

"I better stay clear of the basement for a while."

"What makes you think I want you there?"

"Because I do want to be your friend, Eric. Just not your girlfriend." Donna said simply.

_Hyde, I'm okay. If this is what she wants, let it go…I'm okay with it. _

**BREAK**

Jackie wiped the corners of her mouth with a white handkerchief. He wouldn't say what

was wrong, but she knew it had nothing to do with what they just got done doing.

"Steven, are you okay?"

"Sure, doll. I think you need to go home now. And no, I'm not mad at you…"

He kissed her on the lips. Jackie buttoned up her pink silk blouse, grabbed her purse, and

coat heading out the door.

Kitty walked downstairs in her nurse's uniform waiting for Steven to finish getting

dressed.

"I'm surprised that Eric isn't here…" Kitty said when Hyde re-entered the room.

"He already talked to me."

"He's going to be scared…." Kitty cautioned

"He doesn't have to be, but if I were you, I wouldn't go to work tonight, you're needed

here." Hyde said

This was new to them.

No one crossed the line before with them and whoever did so had to be punished it was as

simple as that.

**BREAK**

**10 PM Pinciotti House, Donna's Room**

Donna hated to break Eric's heart. But at least he didn't cry or carry on. She didn't have any visits from Hyde so

she figured she could walk into the basement tomorrow and hang out like always. She sat at her desk, her

reflection in the mirror seemed prettier, the hair with more bounce, the color fiery red, her eyes the bluest of

blue. Yes, it was the right thing breaking up with Eric; she was getting her mojo back. She couldn't believe how

pretty she looked. She decided she needed to take a long hot shower before heading for an early bed. She left

the room.

Her reflection stayed there for a few seconds, before stepping out of the mirror.

**BREAK**

Donna loved the feel of the water on her skin; her body flinched when the water suddenly got cold. Was the

water heater on the fritz again? Damn. She was just starting to get to her comfortable place. She wrapped her

body in her blue and green flannel robe and went to her room. She sat on her bed in front of the full length

mirror as she watched herself put on her black bra and panties, she decided to put her robe back on and go into

the dresser to find a pair of socks as the reflection stayed in the mirror, its eyes going from blue to black as the

image had on a blue v-neck sweater, blue jeans, and boots. When Donna returned she put on her white socks

and looked up, "What in the Hell?" she stood up and took a step back as the reflection came out of the mirror.

"You broke Eric's heart and you shall have to die for that."

The voice was Donna's, but she knew it was Hyde.

He came to kill her for breaking the heart of Eric Forman for the final time.

**BREAK**

Jackie couldn't reach Steven on the phone. But she had a nice conversation with Eric

earlier he told her that Donna broke up with him. She was surprised when there was a

knock on her bedroom door; it was Donna carrying a suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" Jackie asked

"I'm sure Eric told you that I broke up with him, it was for the best. But, I arranged for

Dad to let me take accelerated classes back east. I can stay with one of my relatives in

New Jersey and graduate a year ahead of time."

"You're leaving?"

"Don't be sad, Jackie. I love you and I'll miss you. I'll write…I just wanted to say

goodbye in person."

"Hug?" Jackie asked

"Sure…"

Jackie was lost in the embrace, _it was so warm, comforting, that there was no way it _

_could possibly be Donna. _

"Steven, is this you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Steven James Hyde! It's you!" Jackie stepped back and took a breath, "Why are you

trying to convince me that you're Donna?"

"For Forman…I'm not changing in front of you, so just wait here." It was weird seeing

his voice come out of Donna's shell.

Damn. She was good.

Did Steven kill Donna because she broke up with Eric? What if they had a normal couple

fight over something goofy like going out for the evening or staying in, bowling vs. mini

golf would her life be on the line for disagreeing with him?

Hyde walked to in the bathroom, closed, and locked the door. He put his back towards

the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes, and zoned out waiting for the

Steven Hyde body to come back to the surface. He hoped that Jackie could handle these

new realities.

He just hoped that she would never betray him or it would be her turn. Right now he just

wanted to go back to the basement and feed off Eric's energy.

_**No one lives forever except for the immortal ones.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
